paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Pupcakes
Warning:Gore and violence, and very little swearing. If you aren't comfortable, don't read this. This was my first story, so no hate please.Thanks!!! ;) Chase woke up, on torture table in a dark room. He was bound, and couldn't move. He tugged, and grunted. All he remembered was eating a Cupcake that Marshall offered him. He looked around, and saw Marshall in front of him. He gasped. Marshall's fur was stained with blood. He held a bloody scalpel. Chase asked Marshal, "What's going on here!?" Marshal giggled and put down the scalpel. "I love cupcakes, so do you, and now you're gonna be one too!" Chase gulped, pulling against the bounds. "Those were carved from marble and iron...it's useless pulling." Marshall laughed and grinned. Chase was scared and confused. Why was Marshall holding a bloody knife? Why was he tied up? Then he felt pain. He got a scrape from a sharp stone like dagger. "Chase, I make cupcakes. And, well, I like making them. So, the special ingredient is...pup organs! Where do you think Tundra's gone?" He giggled again and went into darkness. A year stroke down Chases face. Then Marshall came out of the darkness. What Chase saw-was sickening and sadness vibed. Tundra was stitched and stuffed like a mannequin. No wonder she went missing 3 days ago, Chase murmured, she was slaughtered. "And I'll do that for you too, Chase." Marshall whispered. Chase sobbed. "Please..no...sniff...noooo." Marshall grappled the scalpel. "Sorry Chase, but we all love 'em. You had them too." "I didn't know you cannaboided them and took out their body parts!" Chase cried. He yelled for help but it didn't work. "These are sound proof Chase! DON'T help for help!" Marshall cackled. He walked up o Chases tail. He started to cut. Chase immediately started sobbing and wailing. "AAAAAAA!!STOP...OOOOWWW!AAH!" Marshall cut his tail off and put it on the shelf. Blood poured out of it. Chase closed his eyes really tight. He sobbed silently. "Go to hell! Ahhh! You should GO TO HELL!" Chase hollered at the top of his lungs. Marshall paused and stopped cold in his tracks. He glared at Chase, his eyes menacing. He slowly approached the shelf. He grabbed a screwdriver and slowly walked to Chase. He glared and said softly through clenched teeth, "Eye can see you have a dirty mouth." He choked Chase with the screwdriver and pulled his teeth out one by one. "To think you loved me...To think that we'd have fun..." Marshall put the screwdriver down and went into the darkness again. Chase heard a metal chest opening and closing. Marshall came back with a pocket knife. Chase's voice was hoarse, and he couldn't yell, or his vocal cords would explode. Marshall cut a line in Chase's ear, and he started sobbing again. Marshall cut one ear off, and the other ear, when he was almost done cutting, he said, "Chase! Think fast!" He ripped of the ear and Chase passed out. When he woke up, he was past insanity. He eye twitched and babbled gibberish, and blinked very fast. "Hey...He's talking gibberish, eh?" Marshal got a beating stick and whacked Chase in the face. He continued this till Chase was sane again. "My head..." He moaned. He was dying. His body had a bloody line. Marshall opened it, revealing his organs. Chase vomited blood and guts (literally), and sobbed as his organs were ripped out. Marshall started to talk. "You see, now that you are gonna be cupcakes, I wanna say you were a really good friend. Goodbye, Chase!"" Chase said this as his vision became excessively blurry and black. "Bye......" Then, Chase was gone. Marshall went up to bake the pastries and complained about Chase dying too soon. "I guess that's the price for the cupcakes." Marshall sighed. He put the baked cupcakes in the box of cupcakes, and then picked a number from a hat. He giggled and smiled. The number was 102-Smoky's number. Smoky woke up with a blink. He was bound on a torture table. He was in a dark room. He couldn't move. Marshall came and said, "Hi Smoky! Wanna play?" He giggled. Smoky gulped and whimpered. Marshall came back with 2 mannequin-like bodies. They were stuffed. He screamed at the newest addition...Next to Tundra who was stuffed and bloody, Chase was stuffed and bloody, with guts on for ears. Smoky vomited and realised. Tundra was killed and stuffed to a mannequin. And Chase went missing yesterday-because he was being cannabalised. He was now-stuffed. Marshall said, "Time for the game!" Smoky screamed as Marshall started sawing away his tail. (Hey guys. This was my first story. This was based off of the mlp fanfic, Cupcakes. If you wanna see more of this, say so in the comments. Also, no hate and no rushing, please! It took me 2 hours to put this toghether! Thanks to all of you for the support!! Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Slight gore Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Death Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Murder Category:Smoky Category:Blood Category:Creepy